


Back Seat

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers Cas has  bit of an Impala kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Seat

A touch of a hand on his shoulder wakes Dean from a sound sleep. He flails, bumps his head against the car window and snarls, "what the--mmmph."

Cas's lips are on his. Dean instinctively goes with it-- it's Cas, after all, and Dean certainly likes kissing him although really, he was trying to get some much-needed sleep after driving all freaking day. He can't decide if he should be annoyed or turned on, but when Cas slides a hand along his thigh and up over his crotch, it's all a bit much and annoyed wins out.

"Hey, hello," Dean says, breaking off the kiss. "How have you been, what's up, good to see you, Cas."

Cas pulls back, although his hand remains on Dean's crotch. "So now pleasantries are required as a prelude to sex?"

"Yes," Dean insists. "They are." Which is a bit unfair, considering that time in the warehouse when he--yeah--Cas remembers, too, judging by that look on his face. "Okay, fine--but at least you were awake. You at least have to make sure other person is in the mood."

"Oh, like you did, that time in the library, when the security guard was making his rounds and we had to be quiet?" Cas leans in, pressing his hand against Dean's cock.

Dean swallows a moan and squirms under the pressure. "That doesn't count, you were all pressed up against me and--and hey, we're not talking about that, okay?"

Now that, that had been hot, one hand down Cas's pants, the other hand clamped over Cas's mouth. Who knew angels could be so noisy?

He's getting harder just thinking about it.

Cas nods solemnly. "What are we talking about then?"

"I'm just--" Dean rubs his eyes. "You woke me out of sound sleep." He winces at the petulance in his voice.

With a huff of annoyance, Cas reaches out and touches Dean's cheek. "Hello Dean. How are you on this lovely evening?"

"Oh, shut up," Dean growls. He yanks Cas in and kisses him, licking into Cas's mouth with a lewd, dirty kiss.Cas moans and slides closer, until he's practically in Dean's lap, still kissing, hungry and desperate and Dean wants, hell yeah he wants it but when he tries to hook an arm around Cas's waist he gets tangled in that fucking coat. Cas, with his nimble fingers has managed to get Dean's pants unfastened and unzipped but even though the back seat of the Impala is wide he can't quite tug Dean's pants down, the position is too awkward.

"Hey, hey, hold on," Dean says, face pressed against Cas's neck. "Can't you just zap us to a nice hotel room somewhere?"

"Perhaps." Cas slips a hand inside Dean's briefs, warm fingers wrapping around Dean's cock.

Dean groans and clutches, fingers twisting in Cas's suit jacket. So fucking good, the way Cas touches him, he can barely even think, never mind talk. He puts a hand over Cas's, stilling it on his cock. "So, why not a hotel room?"

Cas pulls back, and even in the moonlight, Dean can see Cas's eyes shifting away. "We could, if you like."

"Cas," Dean warns. But with Cas's hand on his cock, he's not exactly sounding fierce.

"All right. " Cas sits back, although when he tries to remove his hand from Dean's cock, Dean tightens his grip and keeps it there. "This, this car," Cas says, looking everywhere except at Dean. It's...I like it."

And Dean gets it. "It's called a kink, Cas," he explains, laughter bubbling up.

Cas looks at him. "Yes, I believe so."

Dean grins. "Awesome." He kisses Cas, then laughs some more. He's good with it. Really, really good with it.

First though, he insists Cas sit back and take the damn coat off, and the suit jacket, and the tie, before letting Cas have at him. Then Cas lunges for him and Dean ends up happily naked, slumped against the seat, one foot hooked over the front seat, the other pulled up to his chest as Cas sucks his cock and yeah, maybe it's cold out and the vinyl seat covering sticks to his back and the arm rest is crushing his ear but it's the best fucking blowjob ever.

And after Dean comes (and comes and comes and comes) he repays in kind, watching Cas's hands slide over the car door and seat and anything else he can reach and Cas can make all the noise he wants to, there's no one around for miles, just knee-deep grass as far as the eye can see.

Cas comes with a jerk of his hips and a long, low moan. One final lick and Dean crawls up Cas's body to kiss him, gentle now. They're sticky and sweaty and when they try to get dressed Dean starts to think they'll never get the clothes sorted out. He makes an exasperated noise and Cas reaches out to him, smiling fondly. In the blink of an eye Dean finds himself on an enormous bed, soft and clean with fluffy white pillows and Cas is beside him, all warm naked skin. The sheets feel fantastic, Cas's body even more so, and Dean doesn't even bother to ask where they are, he just closes his eyes, pulls Cas close, and falls into a deep profound sleep.


End file.
